Various preview mechanisms have been proposed for use in displaying information about video content. For example, a thumbnail image comprising a frame from a video may be displayed in a video player. Descriptive information (e.g., title, author/producer, subject matter) associated with the whole video may be displayed alongside the video player. This information may not be sufficient to allow a user to quickly find a relevant video or navigate to a relevant portion thereof.